My Lips Are Sealed
by Whedonista93
Summary: In a world where your soulmate's words are etched into your skin, Lyvia vows silence when she meets hers. Sam, the Falcon, is a hero, and she's an assassin with too much red in her ledger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Soulmate AU where a platonic soulmate's first words are marked on your right forearm, and romantic soulmate's first words are marked over your heart. As my own take on this AU (because seriously, how many people would have "Hello" or "Nice to meet you"?), after your soulmate speaks the words, their name appears – right wrist for platonic, left forearm for romantic – along with a symbol/picture of some kind that is an identifying factor of some kind. Originally posted on AO3

Lyvia rounded the corner carefully and kept to the shadows until she was sure the room was empty. She tamped down the unexpected anger and fear that flared at the sight of the man hanging from his wrists in the middle of the room. It was her job to save him, and to a point her duty as a human to feel bad about what had happened to him, but feeling had no place in her line of work.

"Hostage in sight. Room clear. Moving in." she whispered through her comm.

"Copy." Nat's voice responded.

She sprinted to the middle of the room. When she reached the man she lifted her hand to check his pulse. He jerked awake and jerked back at her touch.

"Kiss to kill." his voice sounded so pleading that she thought her heart might break. Whatever they'd been doing to him was intensely bad if he had reached the level of desperation she heard in his voice.

Lyvia jerked back and nearly gasped at the burning sensations on her chest and forearm. She quickly forced the sensations away and reached up to jerk the man's blindfold off, so he could see that she wasn't the enemy. Warm brown eyes stared down at her. He relaxed minutely as he took her in, only to tense again as she drew a knife from her boot. She quickly sliced the bonds at his wrists, caught him as he sagged against her, and shoved the knife back into her boot. She lifted his chin gently so he was looking at her.

She raised a finger to her lips to indicate he should remain quiet. He nodded in understanding. She pointed to him and made a walking motion with her fingers, her eyes questioning.

He took a deep breath and answered quietly, "I think so."

Lyvia nodded and shifted so she was supporting him to her left, his right arm wrapped as tightly as he could manage to hold around her shoulders. She drew her .45 from its holster and held it ready at her side – she wouldn't be able to hold him up and fight her usual close-quarters style while supporting him – and started moving.

"Hostage acquired. En route to rendezvous." she spoke quietly into her comms.

"We're in position." Nat's voice came back.

The stairs were a challenge, but they made it without incident. The alarm didn't sound until they reached the roof.

"Guards are almost on you. We're not going to be able to land." Nat's voice came calmly across the comms just as Steve landed next to Lyvia on the roof, shield in one hand and two sturdy ropes in the other.

Lyvia both felt and heard the sigh of relief from the man next to her, "Good to see you, Cap."

Steve smiled, "You didn't think we'd just let them have you, did you, Sam?"

"Not for a second." Sam answered without a hint of doubt in his voice.

A hail of bullets came their way and Steve handed one of the ropes to Lyvia. Without a word Lyvia secured the rope around Sam's waist, and helped him wrap the slack above him around his forearm before stepping close to his side and wrapping her own arm around his waist. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulder. She had to bite her tongue to avoid apologizing when he cringed as she put pressure on what had to be broken ribs. Steve wrapped the other rope around his own forearm as he jumped in front of them, blocking the second hail of bullets.

"Go, Nat!" Lyvia called over the comms as she returned a few rounds, hitting one guard in the shoulder and sending the others scrambling.

Nat lifted the chopper higher and within thirty seconds, they were out of range of the guards guns. Steve shifted his shield to his back and climbed back into the chopper with ease before pulling the second rope back up and hauling Sam into the interior as gently as he could and offering a hand to Lyvia, which she accepted gratefully.

She joined Natasha in the cockpit as Steve bent to check Sam's wounds.

"You're awfully quiet." the redhead observed.

"Later." Lyvia responded curtly.

Later turned out to be very late that night when Lyvia flopped unceremoniously onto Nat's bed in her room at Stark Towers, still in her robe with a towel wrapped around her head. Nat set her book aside calmly and looked down expectantly as Lyvia laid her head just above the other woman's knees.

In response, Lyvia simply lifted the left cuff of her robe, where 'Sam' was now emblazoned on a background of steampunk looking wings across her forearm.

Nat ran her fingers gently over her friend's arm. "You didn't say anything to him." she observed quietly.

Lyvia shook her head miserably, "Honestly, I hoped I'd never meet him. No one deserves me as a soulmate."

Nat raised an eyebrow.

_Lyvia watched the redheaded woman in fascination. This was the famous Black Widow. The woman who had gotten away from the Red Room... who fought for the good guys now. She was even more skilled than Lyvia herself, which was saying something; the only reason Lyvia would have an advantage if it came to a fight was thanks to her powers. The U.S. had been even more selective of candidates than the Russians with their own version of the Red Room, and many of the U.S.'s agents were mutants. Lyvia had been their strongest 'student', but she'd never fully broken, never bent to their will, and she knew it would only be a matter of time before they came for her after she broke out. She never expected the Black Widow to rescue her after they had recaptured her._

_Now she focused on maintaining her helpless façade and keeping the others around her calm as they moved toward the exit and the Widow fought guard after guard. They didn't stop until Lyvia heard the Widow cry out behind her and turned to see her lurch forward and land hard on her hands and knees, barely covered by the corner they'd just rounded. Blood blossomed on her right shoulder as Lyvia pulled her into a sitting position and set her back against the wall._

_She looked directly up at Lyvia, "Мне нужно оружие."_

'_I need a weapon.' Lyvia's brain translated. The words on her right forearm tingled and a burning sensation tore across her right wrist. Lyvia grimaced and looked down to see 'Natalia' written in a precise script over an intricate spider web, and all her doubts about the wisdom of having a platonic bond vanished. The Black Widow would not be put in any extra danger for being attached to her. Lyvia smiled, a cold light in her eyes, and her voice came out steady, "Use me."_

_The Widow looked up at her in momentary shock and grabbed her own wrist with a gasp before nodding in return and rattling off her observations of the guards behind them, what she expected to face ahead of them, and the exact route they needed to take._

Lyvia shook herself from her memories, "Neither of us was in any more danger together than we were on our own. He's too… good."

Nat nodded in understanding and squeezed her arm sympathetically, and it didn't come across as condescending because Lyvia knew that Natalia Romanova was likely the one person on the planet who understood exactly why she felt the way she did about soulmates.


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone else had asked her, she would have told them to go jump off a cliff, but it had to be Steve. They still didn't know who had taken Sam or why, and Steve, understandably, wanted to keep a guard on him. The rest of the Avengers drew too much attention, none of them trusted S.H.I.E.L.D., and because she and Nat were bonded, they all trusted Lyvia. When Steve had explained all this, looking like a puppy scared it was about be kicked, and tentatively asked Lyvia if she'd be willing to guard Sam, she had simply nodded, grabbed her jacket and gun, and stalked out the door, ignoring the worried look Nat shot her, and the questioning looks everyone else shot Nat.

So now she was seated by her soulmate's bed, grateful he was sleeping, and resolutely keeping her mouth shut as she pretended to flip through a magazine. She rested a hand on her gun, hidden by her jacket, when a gray-haired woman in scrubs came in.

"Oh! You must be Mr. Wilson's wife. Captain Rogers said you would be coming in. I'm Doctor Carn." the woman smiled at her.

Lyvia's grip tightened on her gun momentarily before before she released it and stood to extend her hand to the doctor, "Lyvia."

"Pleasure to meet you. I assure you that your husband's privacy is one of the utmost goals of this hospital."

"I do appreciate that, but I would much rather your goal be healing him." Lyvia responded tightly.

Dr. Carn smiled, "I said _one_ of our utmost goals. Our very top priority, of course, is his recovery."

Lyvia nodded and worried at her lip, debating the wisdom of getting too involved. Though, if she was supposed to be playing Sam's wife (which someone could have warned her about, by the way), it would raise more suspicion with the hospital staff if she didn't ask than it would rise with anyone else if she did ask. So she asked, allowing her voice to crack, "How is his recovery coming?"

The doctor smiled sympathetically, "Oh dear! I suppose you've hardly heard a thing. I'm sure you understand we couldn't tell Captain Rogers anything, not being family and all –"

"I don't care much for hearing about the hospital's regulations, Dr. Carn. And for future reference, Captain Rogers is cleared for any information regarding Sam. Right now, though, I just want to know how he is doing."

"Of course. I'm sorry. He's stable."

Lyvia's jaw tensed, "I don't need the sugar-coated version. I need to know…" she let her voice trail off, and made a show of blinking away the tears in her eyes.

Dr. Carn took a deep breath, "He's stable. But… well, I know he's only been with us since the wee hours this morning, but he isn't doing particularly well. He has several broken ribs, he had some minor internal bleeding, and he has numerous exterior contusions and burns. The oddest thing is his internal functions, though. His body is metabolizing at an alarmingly low rate. I honestly don't know how he was conscious for as long as Captain Rogers said he was. I know it sounds crazy, but it's almost as if someone was literally sucking the life and energy right out of him. I don't doubt he can make a full recovery, but at the rate his body is functioning…"

Lyvia nodded jerkily, "I understand. Thank you, doctor."

Dr. Carn nodded, checked the machines Sam was hooked up to, and made a few notes on his chart. She turned back to Lyvia, "You just let me know if you need anything, dear."

Lyvia nodded and managed to croak out a weak, "Thank you."

As soon as the door closed behind the doctor, Lyvia dove for the chart. Her eyes scanned it furiously and her heart sank. She managed to put the chart back into place before stumbling back into her chair and simply staring at Sam. She wasn't sure how long she sat like that before the door opened again and she jerked back to attention as Steve and Nat walked in.

"Lyvia." Steve nodded to her.

"Wife?" Lyvia managed to shoot back feebly.

Steve ducked his head and turned a little pink in embarrassment.

Nat took one look at her face and ushered her out of the room and into the empty hall, ignoring Steve's questions.

"What is it, Lyv?" Nat asked urgently.

Lyvia shook her head violently, forcing herself to focus. "'Kiss to kill.'" she quoted.

"Yeah?" Nat drawled out.

"Remember why I was so worried about those words for so long?"

"You thought your soulmate was going to be someone you were torturing or killing." Nat nodded, answering in her usual straight-forward way.

"The doctor said Sam's internal injuries make it seem like someone was literally sucking the life from him – taking his energy. I think whoever took him has powers similar to mine."

Nat's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Lyvia bit her lip and ran her mind over it again before nodding.

"Any ideas who?"

Lyvia shook her head, "I've only ever heard of one person with similar powers, and she would never…"

"Okay. So we keep looking. But with this, we can narrow our search. Meanwhile, we need to do something to help Sam."

Lyvia worried at her lip again before barely whispering, "I can."

Nat looked at her sharply, "Are you sure?"

Lyvia met her eyes and nodded, suddenly determined, "He's not bonded to me, and if I have anything to do with it, he never will be, but I'm bonded to him… and I… I _feel_ for him. I was scared when I saw him hanging in that warehouse. And I was angry at whoever put him there. And I didn't understand why until he opened his mouth. Then, I was actually sympathetic and tried to be considerate of his injuries when we were escaping instead of commanding him around like some rag doll like I would usually do. I was… sad, and scared again when I saw him in the bed, beat up and defenseless, and then the doctor explained how bad things really are…"

Suddenly Nat was wrapping her arms around her and Lyvia realized she was crying. She took a few deep breaths that released as choking sobs and just let Nat hold her. When she finally calmed down she straightened up and scrubbed the arm of her jacket across her face before looking Nat in the eye, "I may never say a word to him, but I'll be damned to an even deeper pit of hell than I already am if I let him just lay there when I can do something to help."

Nat nodded, "What do you need?"

"Energy. I have no idea how much they took from him, so I have no idea how much it will take to restore."

"So tell the Avengers. They'll give all they can spare."

Lyvia shook her head.

"You know they won't judge you for having powers."

"It's not that, Nat. I promise."

"Then what is it?"

"I need to restore as much energy as I can in one steady stream, not whatever siphoned bits at a time I can get. Otherwise, there's no guarantee it won't just keep seeping out of him."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm gonna call in a favor."


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha didn't know what favor Lyvia called in, but when she returned to the hospital the next morning, Lyvia was leaning her head on her arms, asleep in the chair next to the bed, a firm grip on Sam's hand. And Sam was awake.

"Sam." Nat said quietly.

He turned to her and smiled slightly, "Hey Nat."

Nat sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"A little confused to be honest, but, uh… better. Who is she?" he nodded toward Lyvia.

She smiled fondly, "A friend."

Sam quirked an eyebrow.

Nat rolled her eyes and shrugged her coat off, baring right arm, where 'Lyvia' swirled across her wrist, a small sun above it and a river flowing below it like an underline.

Sam laughed, "So in other words, we trust her."

Nat nodded, "We trust her."

"Not that I don't appreciate waking up to a pretty face, but…"

"What's she doing here?" Nat asked dryly.

"Yeah." Sam shrugged slightly.

"She helped us rescue you. And we still don't know who took you or why, so it was best for you to have a guard. She saved you."

"You said that twice."

"What?"

"That she saved me."

Nat smirked, "No. I said she rescued you, then I said she saved you."

"There's a difference?"

Nat's smirk vanished, "Getting you out was one thing. Making sure you lived once we got you out was something else entirely. What did they do to you?"

Sam frowned, "I was blindfolded a lot. She, uh… I remember lips and hands… the more she touched me the more exhausted and weak I felt, the slower the other wounds they gave me healed… they wanted to know about the Avengers…"

* * *

Lyvia woke when she heard Nat come into the room, but stayed still, listening to the conversation. She didn't even realize she'd squeezed Sam's hand harder until he trailed off and she felt his eyes on her. She shifted and lifted her head slowly, feigning just waking up.

"Trying to break my hand, beautiful?" Sam asked.

Lyvia released his hand abruptly as she shoved to her feet and stalked out into the hall.

"I say something wrong?" she heard him ask.

"It's not you. Just… hold on. I'll be back." Nat replied

Lyvia leaned against the wall in the hallway.

"You okay?" Nat asked, coming out and closing the door behind her.

Lyvia took a deep breath and answered in a near whisper, "They took so much… he… I don't even know how he lived through it. The amount of energy I had to replace… and then hearing him talk about it…"

"Will he be okay?"

Lyvia nodded, "He's back to functioning normally… well, a little above normally, for the time being, so he heals faster."

"He said "she" … are you sure the mutant you told me about –"

Lyvia shook her head, cutting Nat off, "She doesn't have that kind of control over her power."

Nat nodded, "Well, at least it narrows our search perimeters. I'll see what else he remembers, you go get some coffee."

* * *

Dr. Carns bustled in and stopped in her tracks.

"Mr. Wilson! Oh my… well, miracles do exist I suppose. I didn't expect you to be awake."

"Was it really that bad?" Sam asked, looking at Nat.

"Worse." Nat answered before falling silent and the doctor scampered around, checking vitals and wounds.

"Where'd your wife get herself off to?" Dr. Carns asked amidst a battery of medical questions.

"I sent her for coffee and air." Nat answered before Sam could question it.

"Blessings on you, then, girl. The woman was up all not talking to that friend of hers that came in and worrying over Sam here."

"I expected as much." Nat deadpanned.

Undeterred, Dr. Carns prattled on, "Quite honestly, I'm amazed. The recovery Mr. Wilson has made just since yesterday shouldn't be possible."

"When can he be released?"

"Well… I would like to run a few tests, just to be certain –"

"No tests. I'll be signing him out as soon as the paperwork is ready." Lyvia's voice came from the doorway.

Dr. Carn's jumped and turned to face her. "Mrs. Wilson, I appreciate that you'd like to get him home, but I would really recommend –"

"And I appreciate that, Dr. Carns, but it wasn't a question. You can note that I checked him out against your recommendation, if that makes you feel better."

Nat ducked to hide a smirk as Dr. Carns bubbly attitude finally seemed to wilt a bit and her lips pursed, "I do believe I'll do that."

"I respect your opinion, and I appreciate the care you've provided," Lyvia offered more gently, "but now that Sam is out of the woods, I'm sure he would be more comfortable at home."

Dr. Carns smile returned, "Of course. He will still require care."

"We can afford private care." Lyvia gestured out the door, "After you?"

Sam chuckled as Dr. Carns and Lyvia exited, "She's good."

"One of the best." Nat agreed.

"For as much as you say she's done for me, she doesn't seem to like me much."

Nat sighed, "It's not you, Sam. I… I really can't explain much, but I can tell you this, she's not going anywhere, at least not anytime soon. She's going to be around a lot. Around you, specifically. We're not lifting the guard until we figure out who did this, and she's most capable of effectively guarding you. But she's… well, she's not going to talk to you."

Sam looked at her incredulously.

"It's easier for her to stay objective if she doesn't build a relationship of any kind." Nat lied smoothly.

"You know I'm gonna try and break her of that."

Nat smirked, "Honestly, I hope you do."


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you hit me if I asked you to make me a sandwich?" Sam asked.

Lyvie quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing as she fiddled with her phone.

20 minutes later, a delivery boy showed up on their floor of Stark Tower with two subs.

* * *

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"Yes Miss Lyvia?"

"Is Sam singing in the shower?"

"Yes."

"And what is he singing?"

"_Can Your Feel the Love Tonight?_ Miss Lyvia."

Lyvia chuckled and shook her head as Sam's singing got incessantly louder and more off key.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. do you have control over the shower temperature?"

"I do."

"Do me a favor and give him about a 15 second blast of cold water?"

About 30 seconds later, she heard Sam yell indignantly.

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S."

"At your service, Miss Lyvia."

* * *

Sam looked away from the TV. Tony had every movie imaginable in the Tower's system.

"You got a favorite movie?" he asked Lyvia.

She leaned over the back of the couch, her hair falling across his shoulder as she punched something into to tablet in his hands before walking around sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.

It took him a few minutes to remember to look away from her. When finally looked up at the TV he laughed before wincing at the pain that shot through his ribs.

Lyvia quirked an eyebrow at him curiously.

"_Grease_? Your favorite movie is _Grease_?"

Lyvia shrugged noncommittally and focused her attention back on the TV. The unguarded expression on her face, smile tugging at the corners of her lips, told him that it really was her favorite movie. He even caught her silently mouthing a few of the lines before she caught herself.

* * *

Lyvia dropped a plate piled with pizza and a cold beer on the table in front of Sam.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Could've gotten my own pizza."

She raised an eyebrow back.

"I mean thanks?"

She grinned slightly before wandering off to rescue Thor from Tony's latest escapade.

* * *

"Uh… Lyvia!" Sam called. He stood facing the door, back to the mirror, holding a towel at an awkward angle to his back.

She came running into the bathroom, gun drawn.

He looked up at her, "Seriously, woman? We're on the thirtieth floor of Stark Towers. You really think someone's gonna try to get at me here?"

Before she could school her features, her eyes widened and her mouth opened when she realized he was naked. Hope flamed in Sam's chest momentarily before she snapped her jaw shut and looked at him in exasperation. She looked at him with questioning eyes as she shoved her gun in the waistband of her pants.

"What would you do if I told you that you had to ask?"

She walked over and wrote 'What's wrong?' with her finger in the steamed shower door.

Sam chuckled and shook his head.

Lyvia rolled her eyes and turned toward the door.

"Oh yeah, just let me bleed out, then."

Before he could blink, she had spun and was at his side, turning him and moving his hands aside, gently lifting the towel.

"Pulled my stiches."

She nodded and grabbed two clean towels, gesturing for him to wrap himself in one, and rolling the other to gently push against his back as she guided him out onto the couch.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"Yes Miss Lvyia?"

"Is Dr. Banner in the building?"

"Yes, Miss Lyvia. Dr. Banner is in his lab."

"Can you ask him to come up here please? And ask him to bring his med kit."

"Right away."

A few moments of silences passed.

"Dr. Banner is on his way up."

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S."

"You are most welcome, Miss Lyvia."

Sam stared at her. She raised her eyebrows as if to say 'What?'

"You'll talk to the damn A.I., but you won't say a word to me… what'd I ever do to you, Lyv?" Sam didn't even try to hide the hurt that leaked into his voice.

Lyvia closed her eyes, and when they opened again, they shone with held back tears, but she just smiled at him sadly and shook her head.

* * *

Lyvia was trying and failing to focus on the book in her hands. At this point she couldn't even remember what it was about. Sam had plopped down on the couch, put his head in her lap, and started talking in a steady stream. At first it was just inane stories about the hijinks he'd gotten to as a kid. She'd read through that. When he started talking about his military training, she started pretending to ready. When he started talking about his deployments, she set the book aside. She laughed harder than she remembered laughing since she was a kid, a few tears actually escaped for the first time in countless years, and she laid her arm across his chest and squeezed in an awkward sort of hug and it took every ounce of her willpower not to open her mouth and comfort him.

* * *

Sam took in the skin-tight black dress, offset by pale skin and the sandy blonde tresses, usually worn loose, twisted into a fancy updo.

He let out a low whistle, "Damn girl."

She gave him a brief smile.

"Mission?"

She nodded.

"Hit?"

She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

"Intel?"

A smile and a nod.

"Where're the blades?" he asked, amusement tinting his voice.

She smiled again and lifted her dress over her thighs. Strapped on her left was a nasty looking dagger, and on the right a set of throwing knives.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Who's staying with me?"

The elevator dinged, as if on cue, and Nat and Clint stepped out. Nat was in jeans and a t-shirt, and Clint was in a suit.

Nat dropped into a chair and looked appraisingly at Lyvia. After a moment she nodded in approval, "Don't get my man killed."

Lyvia shot her a withering look before joining Clint in the elevator.

"Lyv?" Sam called. She looked toward him, "You look beautiful."

Sam allowed himself a small grin at the shock she didn't have time to hide as the elevator closed between them.

"Still no luck getting her to talk to you?" Nat asked.

Sam shook his head "Freaking unsinkable ship."

"Titanic sunk." Nat pointed out.

"Why are you so convinced I've got a shot?"

"Call it woman's intuition."

* * *

As Clint twirled her across the dance floor, Lyvia had to admit that she was enjoying herself. It had taken them all of 10 minutes to case the place for the team that was breaking in later that night, and they were simply enjoying the party.

"So, you gonna tell me why I'm here instead of Nat or am I going to have persuade you?" Lyvia asked.

Clint chuckled, "Wondered how long that was going to take."

Lyvia quirked an eyebrow.

"How long are you going to keep up the mime act with Sam?"

Lyvia almost tripped over her own feet as he turned her, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Why does it matter?" she mumbled.

"Nat ever tell you how it went with us?"

"She lasted a whole three weeks before she spoke to you."

"And you've already surpassed her record by a month."

"I'm not burdening him with my past."

"Nat ever tell you _why_ she finally spoke to me?"

Lyvia shook her head slightly.

"She realized I wasn't going anywhere. She realized I could deal with her and her past – I already was, even without the bond. The whole point of soulmate's is that they're just what we need. I needed her as much as she needed me. You ever stop to think that Sam needs you?"

"For what? The only thing I would do for him is give him a longer list of enemies."

Clint shook his head, "You're good for each other. You're both loyal to a fault. You're both stubborn as hell. He needs someone to remind him that he's not _just_ a soldier anymore. You need someone to remind you that you're still human."

"Some people would disagree with you about the human part." Lyvia said steadily, rapidly drawing and replenishing his energy to make her point.

Clint stumbled a bit, but recovered quickly and shook his head, "Thanks for proving my point. And besides all that, don't even try to tell me you're not in love with him, Lyvie."

Lyvia pursed her lips tightly, "He's a good man… and I… I –"

"Have too much red in your ledger?"

Lyvia nodded as tears filled her eyes.

"If I could forgive Nat's past, Sam can sure as hell forgive yours. Give him a chance. Seize the day, right?"

She took a deep breath and blinked away her tears, "I'll think about it, okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

Lyvia looked up and actually had to bite her tongue to avoid verbally asking 'What the hell are you doing?' and let her expression ask it for her.

"I'm going out for a drink." Sam answered, shrugging into his coat.

She looked pointedly toward the bar along the wall.

Sam shook his head, "No. Out. I've been cooped up in this damn tower for almost two months and I feel great. Better than ever. I just want to go _out_."

Lyvia groaned and tossed her magazine on the coffee table, grabbed her gun and wallet off the side table, shoved them into their respective places on her person, and shrugged her own jacket on before gesturing dramatically to the elevator.

Sam stepped in and grinned triumphantly, "Knew you'd give into my charms eventually."

Lyvia rolled her eyes.

Half an hour later, she was perched on a barstool nursing her second beer while Sam talked about purpose and life mottos. Her attention was half on him, and half on the tail that had been on them since they'd left Stark Towers. She tensed when a tall, slim woman with raven black hair in a braid nearly to her waist joined him. There was something off about the woman.

She realized then that Sam had stopped talking and was looking at her expectantly. He'd asked her a question. She shot him an apologetic expression.

"I said, do you have a motto?"

Lyvia's eyes flicked back to the tail and the woman. The woman looked up and met Lyvia's eyes with unnaturally green ones and a sneer.

Lyvia turned her full attention to Sam for a few seconds and smiled, "_Carpe Diem_."

She barely had time to see Sam's eyes widen and understanding dawn on his face. She heard his gasp of surprise and pain as his body registered the words she'd spoken, but kept her eyes locked with the woman across the bar.

When Sam noticed her attention was elsewhere, he followed her gaze and started, jumping off his stool and yanking her off his, shoving her behind him.

Lyvia slipped around him with ease, pressing her gun into his hand as she went.

"Lyv, that's –"

"I guessed as much. If her goon moves in, shoot him."

"Lyv, you can't let her touch you!" Sam sounded panicked.

"She can't hurt me, Sam."

And before he could respond, Lyvia launched herself the remaining few feet toward the woman, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her into the wall. Lyvia could feel the pull of energy on her skin, and immediately countered it. The other woman's eyes widened in surprise.

"Need a new parlor trick, bitch." Lyvia sneered.

The woman shoved her off and darted for the door, catching Lyvia by surprise. She'd expected a fight. She took off out the door after her, but she'd vanished into the busy street. Lyvia cursed and walked back into the bar, where Sam sat with the woman's goon, casually holding a gun on the man.

Lyvia loomed over him for a moment punching the man just behind the temple, filtering enough of her powers into the contact to make sure he fell unconscious. She threw a hundred dollar bill on the table and apologized to the bar tender as they dragged the unconscious goon out to the street and hailed a cab.


	6. Chapter 6

Lyvia nestled back into the couch, keeping one eye on the screen displaying the camera feed for the overtly white room many floors below where she'd locked the goon up, and the other on Sam. He was intently studying his left arm, where her name was now emblazoned in an elegant script on a background of water, trees and vines, and a shining sun, the colors bright even on his dark skin.

"What are you thinking?" she finally asked.

Sam looked up, almost startled, but he smiled, "It's gonna take some getting used to, actually hearing your voice directed at me."

Lyvia grimaced, "Sorry."

"Why? I mean… you knew from the moment you rescued me, right?"

Lyvia stood long enough to shrug out of her jacket and strip off her shirt, so she stood in her bra and jeans.

"Woah, girl. Don't I get to buy you dinner first?"

Lyvia laughed and sat on the coffee table, facing him, "Look."

He leaned forward and examined the word on her chest, running his fingers over them lightly before trailing his hand down to her arm.

He huffed out a small laugh, "Those wings are badass." His finger trailed back up to her chest, "'Kiss to kill'… you had to wonder what kind of freak you were getting tied to."

Lyvia closed her eyes and fought back the tears threatening to rise.

"I gotta be honest here… I don't really understand yours Lyv…"

Lyvia took a deep breath and opened her eyes to meet his, "Do you know what Lyvia means?"

Sam shook his head.

"Life. My parents had no idea how aptly they named me."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I can transfer energy between life forms. Both give and take."

Sam nodded slowly, "And energy is life… the sun, the water, the plants… all life."

Lyvia offered a small smile and nodded.

Comprehension dawned on his face, "That's why she couldn't hurt you."

Lyvia felt her anger flare, but just nodded again.

Silence fell between them.

"I didn't think you'd be a freak." Lyvia suddenly blurted, feeling the need to explain.

"What?"

"You said I must have wondered what kind of freak I was bonded to that would have those first words."

"What did you think?"

Lyvia cast her eyes to the ground, "I thought he was going to be someone I was torturing. Or someone I was supposed to kill."

"So you…"

"I've done what she did."

"I'm sorry."

Lyvia's eyes snapped back up to Sam's, "What?"

"I'm sorry. That you had to do that."

"I –"

"No." Sam lifted a hand gently to her face, "All that back then, it wasn't your fault. From what Nat's told me, the U.S.'s version of the Red Room was just as bad, if not worse, than the Russian's… did it have a name?"

Lyvia shrugged helplessly, "Not one that I remember."

She didn't object when Sam pulled her into his lap, and she didn't realize she was crying until he was gently wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Damn, man. You only get her shirt off and she's already crying? You must be _really_ bad! Ow!" Clint's voice came across the room and Lyvia looked up in time to see Nat punch him in the arm.

Lyvia's kicked the back of his knee as he passed her and he fell face first into the couch with an "Umph!"

Nat tossed Lyvia's shirt to her and she sat up enough to yank it back on before settling back against Sam again and rolling her shirtsleeves up.

"What finally made you decide to talk to me?" Sam asked suddenly.

"I was going to tell you that you owe Clint a drink, but I think I changed my mind." Lyvia answered, glaring at Clint as he twisted and sprawled across the couch, face up. Nat rolled her eyes at him and lifted his legs enough to sit before settling them down across her lap.

"Who's the goon?" Nat nodded toward the screen.

"Works for the bitch that took Sam."

Nat's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline, "Get a look at her?"

Lyvia nodded toward her sketchpad on the table.

"I don't recognize her."

"I didn't either. We were right about her powers, though."

"Could she use them on you?"

"Not effectively."

"Thinking he'll be able to help us find her?" Nat nodded back toward the screen.

"Probably not, but he was involved, so I didn't figure it would hurt to do our damndest to try and find out regardless... well, it might hurt him."

Nat grinned darkly, "Sounds like my kind of party."

"Good. Cause I was gonna ask you to handle it anyway."

"What are you going to do?"

"Take a drive out to the country. Call in a few more favors."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam let out a low whistle at the sight of the… well, mansion, in front of him. "Xavier's?"

Lyvia grinned, "It's a school for mutants."

Sam stopped dead in his tracks, "For real?"

She smiled at him, "Yep."

"That is awesome. And you know people here?"

"One of them helped me save your life."

"Guess I owe someone a beer… unless it's a kid."

"Sure as hell ain't a kid." a voice rumbled behind him. He spun to see a stocky man with dark hair and almost wild eyes in denim and leather with a cigar between his lips.

Sam knew he was gaping and didn't even care. He didn't snap out of his shock until Lyvia practically threw herself at the man.

He caught her with ease and chuckled, "Good to see you too, kid. Though I gotta admit, didn't expect it to be so soon."

Sam finally found his voice, "Wolverine. You know Wolverine. And Wolverine is the 'friend' who helped you save my life?"

Lyvia shot him a withering look, "I'm bonded to the Falcon and the Black Widow, I live with the Avengers, and you're fanboying over the fact that I know the X-Men? And think you could say 'Wolverine more times in one phrase?"

Sam felt his eyes go wide, "X-Men… you know all of them?"

Lyvia felt Logan chuckle next to her and couldn't help laughing herself. She stepped back to Sam and linked her arm through his and tugged him toward the mansion, Logan trailing behind them, "Yeah, I know all of the X-Men."

Sam stopped short before they reached the door, "Are they one of the favors you're calling in?"

"What do you need, darlin'?" Logan asked, stopping next to her.

She turned to Logan, "I need to talk to the Professor and Rogue."

Logan nodded, "You know where to find the Chuck. I'll go find Rogue."

"Thanks." Lyvia squeezed his arm briefly as he passed.

"So just because you're talking to me now doesn't mean I should expect you to answer my questions?" Sam asked as they walked through the front door.

Lyvia winked at him, "You catch on quick."

She ducked her head to hide her smile as Sam took in the mansion with wide eyes. She straightened when she reached the door to the Charles' office and swung the door open.

"Just because I know you're coming is not a reason to forego the courtesy of knocking." The professor greeted her without looking up from his desk.

Lyvia shrugged, "Are you going to lecture me on how I'm worse than Logan again?"

Lyvia watched his face fight a grin, "No. I get the feeling you're here for something more pertinent than your and Logan's shared bad habits."

Lyvia raised an eyebrow at that, "You haven't looked?"

"You know I try not to."

Lyvia nodded and sank into one of the chairs across from him. She felt more than saw Sam take up a protective stance just to her right, angled so he could see the door. _Always the soldier_, she thought with a small smile.

"What can I help you with, my dear?" Charles asked, looking up at her.

"I'm here to ask a favor, and offer one in return."

"I need for nothing here, my dear."

"Doesn't have to be cashed in right away."

"Just tell me what I can do."

"I need to track down another mutant."

Charles raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"Look, please." Lyvia requested, pushing her memories involving the woman to the front of her mind. She closed her eyes as she felt Charles' conscience gently touch her own and sift through the memories of finding and rescuing Sam, the almost hopeless state of health he was in when they got him back, the encounter with the woman in the bar. She opened her eyes when she felt him withdraw.

Charles' lips were pursed tightly, "So her powers…"

Lyvia nodded, "Are at the very least similar to mine. She has a fondness for using a kiss to draw energy."

"How strong is she?"

"We seemed to be evenly matched."

Charles smiled slightly, "So, in other words, very."

"I'll go down to Cerebro now."

"Thank you, professor."

Lyvia pulled her phone from her pocket to check a message from Nat.

"Professor, we have reason to believe she's still in New York." she called as the professor exited the office.

"Thank you. I'll return shortly. Oh, and pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wilson."

Lyvia laughed as Sam looked at her in bewilderment, "The Professor is a telepath."

"Creepy." Sam shuddered.

"He's not so bad."

* * *

"Relax, kid." Logan's voice rumbled next to her.

"I'm tryin'. It'd be easier if you told me what this was about." Rogue drawled, forcing herself to stop fidgeting with her gloves.

"If I knew I'd tell ya."

"Who's this friend you want me to meet, anyhow?"

"Don't worry. You'll like her."

"If you say so."

* * *

Lyvia looked away from the window where she was leaning and watched Logan walk in with a young woman who was covered nearly head to toe, save for her face. Her auburn hair, interrupted by a streak of pure white, hung loose and her brown eyes were wary as Lyvia approached her.

Lyvia smiled broadly at her and extended a hand, "I'm Lyvia."

Rogue reached for her hand tentatively, but shook firmly, "Rogue."

"I can't tell you how thrilled I am to finally meet you."

"Wish I could say the same, but this is the first I've heard of you." Rogue shot a glare at Logan.

Lyvia mirrored the glare, "Seriously? You tell me all about her, and don't have the courtesy to offer her the same? You and I are going to have words later, Logan."

"He told you about me?" Rogue sounded bewildered.

Lyvia smiled and nodded, "Why don't we sit down?"

Lyvia and Rogue settled onto the couch while Logan opted for a chair and Sam remained standing behind Lyvia.

"I know you don't know me," Lyvia started, "but do you think you could trust me, just for a minute?"

Rogue glanced over at Logan, who simply nodded. Rogue bit her lip and nodded at Lyvia.

"Will you take your gloves off?"

Rogue's eyes widened and she pulled her hands firmly into her lap.

"It's alright, kid." Logan said, low and reassuring, "Trust her on this."

Rogue hesitantly tugged her gloves off and laid them on the arm of the couch before facing Lyvia again. Lyvia held her hands out.

Rogue shook her head, "My skin –"

"You can't hurt me." Lyvia said, reaching across and gently taking Rogue's hands in her own. She felt Rogue's skin try to pull at her energy, and countered by gently pulling the energy right back. Rogue's eyes widened and filled with tears and Lyvia belatedly realized that this was probably the most direct contact the girl had had in years.

"How?" Rogue asked waveringly, staring at their connected hands.

Lyvia smiled and gently squeezed Rogue's hands, "My powers are similar to yours, but I can give energy as well as take."

Rogue nodded slowly as she looked up and met Lyvia's eyes, "But you can control it."

Lyvia nodded, "I can now. It hasn't always been that way."

"Can you teach me?"

"That's one of the reasons I'm here. I was hoping you would let me."

"What's the other reason?"

"I need your help."

"My help?" Rogue looked disbelieving.

"Yes. I'll teach you whether or not you help me, though. I want that out there before I ask."

"Okay…"

"There's another mutant out there with powers similar to ours, but she's…"

"A crazy evil bitch." Sam offered bitterly from behind her.

"That's one way to put it." Lyvia conceded, "She's hurting people. She's torturing them for information, and I don't know to what end. Her powers are too evenly leveled with mine, and I can't stop her by myself."

"What are you suggesting?" Logan asked, leaning forward.

"If Rogue and I can get our hands on her, literally, at the same time, I think we'll be able to sap enough of her energy to disable her."

Rogue opened her mouth as if to protest, but Lyvia cut her off, "I'm not suggesting killing her. As much as I'd love to, I need her alive. We still don't know why she's doing what she's doing, but we need to."

Rogue closed her eyes. As she thought, her hands tightened fractionally in Lyvia's. Lyvia turned her attention to Logan, who was still tense. He returned her gaze with a question in his eyes.

"If I decide to kill her, I won't involve Rogue." she promised quietly. So quietly that she knew Logan was the only one who heard. He nodded and relaxed back into his seat.

Lyvia turned back as Rogue opened her eyes, "I'll help."

* * *

Charles smiled at the sight in his office. Rogue lay with her head in Lyvia's lap, with Lyvia gently stroking her forehead. Logan lounged in the chair closest to them, and Sam stood behind Lyvia's position on the couch, ever watchful. Lyvia looked at him expectantly.

"Her name is Marta, though she prefers Death's Kiss." Charles told her.

"How original." Sam muttered behind her.

Logan chuckled and Lyvia fought a grin. Charles felt a faint amusement from Rogue, but the girl was too sleepily content to show any outward sign.

"Before I tell you where to find her… what do you intend to do with her?" Charles asked.

"Capture her alive, if possible. Find out if she's working with anyone else." Lyvia answered.

"She's at a warehouse in Queens. I've written down the address for you. She won't be expecting you. Rogue, Logan, I would suggest taking your uniforms."

Rogue turned her head toward Logan, "You're comin' with us?"

"Sure as hell ain't letting you go alone." Logan answered.

Rogue smiled brightly at him before reluctantly standing and tugging her gloves back on.

* * *

Lyvia stood on the path outside the mansion, leaning back against Sam with his arms around her waist, enjoying the sun shining down.

Sam glanced down at his bared forearm, "Can you take energy from the sun?"

"Mmm." Lyvia hummed affirmatively.

Lyvia opened her eyes at the crunch of gravel under Charles' wheels, and turned to see him approaching with Logan. Sam stepped back from her and gestured Logan to follow him to the car so he could load his bag into the back.

Lyvia looked expectantly at the professor, because he looked as hesitant as she'd ever seen him, "What is it, Charles?"

"Lyvia, I do not know her end goal, but I can tell you she is working for herself."

"Okay… why didn't you say anything in front of the others?"

"Because I believe that Logan is the only one besides yourself who will understand what I am going to tell you next."

"Okay?"

"This woman is beyond redemption."


	8. Chapter 8

Lyvia was silent on the drive back into the city. Logan could practically taste the tension rolling off of her. He knew she would tell him whatever was on her mind when they had a moment of privacy, but the subtle shake of her head she'd given him before leaving the school was enough to make him hold off. So he watched silently.

Sam reached across from the passenger seat to gently take her free hand, and for the first time, Logan notice the mark emblazoned across his forearm. He did a double take before leaning forward and noting that, for the first time in his memory, Lyvia's sleeves didn't reach all the way to her wrists – they stopped just above the elbow. After checking her forearm, Logan threw his head back laughing. Rogue and Sam both jumped slightly, but Lyvia just looked at him quizzically in the rearview.

He raised his left arm, "No wonder you want the bitch so bad. How the hell didn't I notice that when I came to the hospital?"

Sam and Rogue looked confused, but Lyvia caught on right away and smirked, "Sam didn't have his yet and I kept mine covered."

"How…" Logan trailed off, not entirely sure how to word the question.

Sam answered anyway, "Damn woman didn't talk to me for 'bout two months."

Logan chuckled and shook his head, "Only you, Lyvie…"

* * *

Rogue had been in the city and seen the buildings before, but Stark Towers was something else altogether.

"Is there such a thing as too modern?" Rogue whispered to Logan.

Ahead of them, Lyvia laughed and turned to walk backward, so she was facing them, "Yes, there is. And if you say that in front of Stark, you will automatically become my new favorite person."

Rogue's eyes widened, "We're gonna meet Tony Stark?"

"Most likely. The man is kind of clueless on the whole, but J.A.R.V.I.S. has an annoying habit of letting him know who comes and goes. He'll definitely want to meet you two."

"Sir is already waiting on your floor." an accented voice came from… somewhere.

Rogue jumped, automatically grabbing Logan's arm and feeling him tense as his claws shot out.

"Relax, guys. That's J.A.R.V.I.S." Lyvia said.

"A voice in the ceiling?" Rogue asked.

Lyvia laughed, "He's Tony's artificial intelligence system. He runs the house, and he knows everything."

"Oookaay then." Logan muttered skeptically, but he withdrew his claws. Rogue didn't let go of his arm, and he patted her hand comfortingly through her gloves.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., I'm guessing Tony doesn't want us to know he's there?" Lyvia asked as she turned back around and resumed walking.

"Correct, Miss Lyvia."

"So you told us because…" Sam said.

"I am afraid Sir is in over his head. I sincerely doubt he foresees the possibility of the highly negative effects that catching three rather powerful mutants off guard could bring about."

Lyvia simply smirked as she entered the elevator.

* * *

"Tony! If I catch you in my underwear drawer again, I'm going to have a very dear friend of mine make sure you think you're a seven year old girl for several weeks at least." Lyvia called loudly as she stepped out of the elevator.

Rogue giggled, "That's the threat he uses to keep Logan from smoking in the house."

At the same time Sam asked, "Again?"

Tony came strolling casually into the living room. "That could be fun."

"I'll have Clint braid your hair and make sure Pepper sets up at least two press conferences with you in pink ruffled dresses."

Tony cringed a bit, "Who the hell do you think I am, Wade?"

Logan tensed behind her, "You know Wade?"

Tony shrugged, "Likes to make a nuisance of himself by… how'd he put it?"

"'Making a creative entrance', Sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. supplied.

Tony snapped his fingers and smiled, "Yep. That's it. Normal people call it breaking in."

"Next time anyone sees him, make sure he knows I will shoot him if I catch him at it. And as soon as he starts to heal, I'll shoot him again." Lyvia said.

"J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony said.

"Noted. I will inform Mr. Wilson upon his next entry." J.A.R.V.I.S. responded.

"So, these are the X-Men." Tony said, clapping his hands together and walking a circle around them.

"Two of them." Lyvia deadpanned. "And I won't stop them from hurting you if you bother them."

"Bothersome, me?" Tony said, dramatically feigning an offended disbelief. He turned toward Logan, "I thought you'd be taller."

"Tony, if you don't leave _now_ I'm switching all the coffee in the tower to decaf _and_ telling Pepper about the propeller incident last week."

"And I'm gone!" Tony scampered off.

Sam looked at her in disbelief, "You gotta teach me how to do that."

* * *

Lyvia stood in one of Tony's less cluttered workshops with Logan, Nat, and Clint staring at the schematics for the warehouse Marta was hiding out in.

"So what wouldn't you tell me earlier?" Logan asked quietly.

"I'm going to kill her." Lyvia answered calmly at a normal volume.

Nat arched an eyebrow at her.

Clint balked a little, "I thought the whole point of what we're doing now if that we didn't just kill people."

"What changed?" Logan asked her. "The professor told you something."

Lyvia nodded, "She's beyond redemption."

Logan's brows shot up, "Damn."

"Uh… hello? That supposed to mean something?" Clint asked.

Lyvia turned to the archer, "Professor Xavier has this… unshakable faith in the good of people."

"He spent decades convincing us there was hope for Magneto." Logan added caustically.

"For him to say someone is beyond redemption…" Lyvia continued.

"There's really no hope." Logan finished.

"Look, I respect that you trust this guy, but I don't know him. You were both given a second chance. Why shouldn't she be?" Clint asked, gesturing between Lyvia and Nat as the women exchanged a look.

Nat stepped forward and laid her hand gently on Clint's arm, "It's different this time, Clint. Professor Xavier is a very, very powerful telepath who values the lives of others, human and mutant alike, above all else. Lost causes are kind of his thing. If he believes this woman is beyond help…"

"And besides that… you didn't see Sam when we rescued him." Lyvia added quietly.

Clint nodded, "Alright, then we take her out."

Lyvia nodded and collected herself before lifting her hands to the holographic schematics, "Here's what we're going to do…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are you sneaking off to?"

Lyvia jumped nearly a foot in the air as she spun on Clint. Years of training were her only saving grace when it came to not screaming. He smirked at her as she glared at him.

"Don't you have your own floor to lurk on?" she hissed at him.

Clint shrugged, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe not getting your ass kicked for scaring the hell out of an assassin?"

"Personally, I choose to be impressed with the fact that I snuck up on said assassin in the first place."

"I do not have the mental capacity to deal with you right now. Shoo birdy."

"'Shoo birdy', seriously?"

Lyvia glared. "I'll get J.A.R.V.I.S. to call Nat."

"Low blow." Clint pouted.

"Clint, bye."

"You know you love me."

Lyvia flipped him off.

Clint laughed and signed at her, _Now you're speaking my language, but no thanks. I'm taken._

Lyvia rolled her eyes and waited until she heard the elevator ding shut, "J.A.R.V.I.S., did he actually leave?"

"Yes, Miss Lyvia. He said something about hanging from a vent in Sir's workshop." The A.I. responded.

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S."

Lyvia opened Sam's door and slipped into his room quietly. She saw his arm shift in the dark.

"You can let go of the gun. It's just me." she told him quietly.

She could see him roll over and second later, she saw him as he flicked the light on. He sat up and his blankets pooled just under the waistband of his shorts. Lyvia smirked appreciatively at his bare chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, starting to stand up.

Lyvia waved him back, shrugging, "Just couldn't sleep."

Sam smiled and slid across the bed, tossing the covers back, "C'mon."

Lyvia slid into the bed and snuggled into his chest as he laid back.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart, I've got you."

* * *

"You sure you ain't gonna change your mind?" Sam asked, handing Lyvia a cup of coffee.

She shook her head, "I can't be worried about her getting to you. I need to know that you're here and that you're safe."

"And I need to know you are!"

"Sam, she can't hurt me."

"Not with her powers. That doesn't mean she can't hurt you the old-fashioned way. And you have no idea what kind of backup she's got in that warehouse."

"That's why I'm not going alone. Rogue will help me with Marta. Logan and Thor will take care of anyone else."

"Why them?"

"If Marta somehow gets past us, they have the best shot. Thor's a god who can withstand contact with this power far longer than the average human, and part of Logan's mutation is healing; he can restore what she takes fast enough to at least fight her off." Lyvia lifted a hand to his face, "And if for some reason I can't get to her, I've got J.A.R.V.I.S. all set to set off a really big boom to make sure she doesn't get out."

Sam sighed, "Just be careful."

Lyvia smiled, "When I've got you to come home to, why the hell would I be anything else?"

* * *

"Thor."

"Yes, Lady Vita?"

"Think you could round up some noise to cover our entry?" Lyvia asked.

Thor smiled broadly, "With pleasure!"

Logan shook his head as Thor launched himself into the air with a swing of his hammer, "Guy's like a big puppy."

"I like him." Rogue drawled across their communicators.

"You would, kid." Logan chuckled before turning to Lyvia, "Lady Vita?"

Lyvia grinned slightly, "_Vita_ is Latin for life."

"Lady Life, appropriate. Actually, what's death in Latin? That may be more appropriate today."

Lyvia shook her head at him. "Just make sure you get Rogue out before it comes to that."

"You know I will."

"Get in position."

* * *

Lyvia sprinted straight through the warehouse, all her focus on Marta. She ignored the random goons scattered through the warehouse, trusting Thor and Logan to take care of them. Before Marta even saw her coming, Lyvia had a hand around her neck and shoved her hard against a cement pillar. Marta swung an arm, breaking Lyvia's hold and using her free hand to shove Lyvia back. Before Lyvia fully regained her balance, Marta spun out with a kick, catching Lyvia hard in the ribs. Lyvia grabbed the leg with one arm and brought her elbow down on the shin with her free arm, grinning in satisfaction when she heard a crack. It hadn't been enough pressure to break, but that fracture would hurt like hell and hinder the other woman's movements.

Lyvia released Marta's leg and let the woman stumble back a few feet before spinning out with a kick of her own, catching the knee on the leg she'd just broken. Marta suddenly dropped to the ground and kicked Lyvia's legs out from under her. Lyvia landed with a thud on her back and barely avoided cracking her head on the cement floor. Before she regained her breath, Marta was on top of her, swinging punch after punch at her face. Lyvia could feel the other woman furiously channeling her ability to pull power into every point of contact.

Just as suddenly as Marta had been on top of her, she was gone. Lyvia looked up to see Rogue standing over her, offering her a hand up. She took it gratefully and they both approached Marta, who was scrambling back to her feet from where Rogue had thrown her on the ground. Lyvia bent and yanked the woman to her feet, pinning her arms behind her and rucking up her shirt sleeves so there was as much skin to skin contact as possible. She felt Marta begin to pull energy and pulled right back.

Lyvia nodded jerkily toward Rogue, who stepped forward hesitantly.

"You can do it, Rogue." Lyvia reassured, her voice strained.

Lyvia watched resolve fill the girls face. Rogue stepped forward and yanked off one of her gloves and lifted a hand to Marta's cheek. Marta jerked back, but Lyvia held her in place, and Rogue's touch was firm. Marta began to physically struggle against the double onslaught, but to no avail.

"Tell me why you took Sam and I'll send her away. Make this a fair fight again." Lyvia told Marta.

"Go fuck yourself, bitch." Marta spat back with a slight Spanish accent.

Lyvia tightened her grip and doubled her efforts to pull on Marta's energy. Gradually Marta started to sag.

"Why did you take Sam?" Lyvia tried again.

"Who?"

Lyvia tightened her grip again, wrenching one of Marta's shoulders painfully. She nodded to Rogue, who removed her other glove with her teeth and placed her other hand on Marta's other cheek. Marta gasped and struggled weakly against the increased pull.

"Why. Did. You. Take. Sam?"

"I'm assuming you mean the Falcon." Marta gasped out.

"Yes."

Marta shrugged, "Weakest link in the Avengers."

"What do you want with the Avengers?"

Marta sagged further. Lyvia nodded to Rogue, who obediently removed one hand.

"They don't deserve to be called heroes." Marta spat, tone dripping acid, "They're humans. The results of freak accidents and experiments. They're nothing special. They're weak. They're beneath us. Yet they are called heroes."

"You kidnapped and tortured a man because you have a superiority complex?" Rogue asked incredulously.

"He's just one man." Marta let out a humorless bark of laughter, "Besides, it was no good… he did not break. He gave me no way in. He gave me no way to hurt them besides hurting him."

Lyvia's grip tightened impossibly further and Marta winced. Lyvia took a deep breath and tried to calm down. If her emotions kept on this track, she was going to kill Marta right in front of Rogue. Lyvia looked up just in time to see Logan take a bullet that looked like it hit his heart and go down. Rogue cried out, even with her back turned to him, and Lyvia remembered what Logan had said about what Rogue called imprinting.

Lyvia met Rogue's desperate eyes, "Go. Get him out of here. I've got her."

Rogue didn't have to be told twice, just turned on her heel and sprinted across the warehouse, yanking her gloves back on as she went.

Marta shook her head with a sneer, "Soulmates are so pathetic."

Lyvia opened her mouth to correct Marta, but then snapped it shut again. She hadn't paid attention before, but she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Logan's arms, and now that she thought about it, she was shocked she hadn't registered the 'Logan' etched into Rogue's arm atop a very distinctive line of three claw marks. She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts – she'd deal with that later.

She spun around Marta, releasing her arms long enough to pin them above her head with one hand as she wrapped the other around her throat, never ceasing the pull of energy. Marta was too weak to do any more than pull back enough to keep herself conscious. Lyvia would barely have to increase her own pull to steal that consciousness.

"That attitude right there, believe it or not, is your first mistake. Because, see… Sam's mine."

Marta's eyes widened, and for the first time, fear flashed through them. "So now what? You take me away, lock me up, try to rehabilitate me?"

Lyvia shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"You're beyond redemption."

"Isn't that what you 'good guys' do? Offer hope to the hopeless?" Marta sneered mockingly.

Lyvia let out a nearly manic sounding laugh, "And there's your second mistake."

"What?"

"Assuming I'm a good person."

Lyvia had enough mercy left in her to pull Marta into unconsciousness before snapping her neck and feeling what little energy remained ebb from her still form.

Lyvia glanced around the warehouse. A few of the goons were trying to shuffle and crawl toward doors, but most were unconscious or dead on the floor. She barely caught sight of Thor carrying Logan out of the doors with Rogue hot on his heels.

Lyvia activated her second communicator, "Nat, everyone else is out. I'll be clear in 30 seconds. Blow it."


	10. Chapter 10

"Anyone care to explain why there's a smoking heap of bricks where there used to be a warehouse and I didn't get to help blow it up?" Tony asked petulantly, throwing himself unceremoniously onto the couch.

"You couldn't have handled it." Lyvia winked at him.

"Seriously, though, what the hell went down?" Sam asked, perching on the arm of Lyvia's chair.

"We eliminated a threat." Nat said tersely.

"Eliminated a… you mean you killed her?" Sam asked, sounding a little disbelieving.

"She means _I_ killed her." Lyvia said clearly.

Sam looked down at her in shock. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Rogue. Silence rang across the room. When Lyvia couldn't stand it anymore, she shoved to her feet and darted toward the nearest exit.

Rogue's voice stopped her, "Good."

Lyvia turned slowly, "Good?"

Rogue nodded, "I heard what she said same as you. And… I don't know how much you know about my powers, but… I don't just pull energy. When it's another mutant I pull their power too. And whoever it is… it's almost like I get a peek into their head. Hers scared me. She wouldn't have stopped. And we couldn't have helped her if she'd wanted to stop."

Lyvia had been so focused on Rogue she didn't notice Sam had come up to her until he took her hand, "I'm with the kid. That bitch had to go. I was just surprised… and kinda pissed I didn't get to do it myself."

Lyvia shook her head vehemently, "I'm not under any impression that you don't have blood on your hands… you're a soldier. But I don't ever want to see you kill like that. You're better than that. The heat of battle is one thing. But this… I had the option to bring her back alive. I _decided_ not to. You're better than that. Promise me."

Sam smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently, "I promise."

Clint's wolf whistle broke the moment.

Lyvia spun toward the couch where he was perched, "Nat, how do you feel about actually being a widow?"

Clint's eyes went wide, and he made the wise choice to run before Lyvia could get any closer. He spent a week hiding out in air vents and rafters after that.

* * *

Logan and Rogue were settled into a room on Sam and Lyvia's floor, and Rogue was very, very slowly making progress with controlling her power.

* * *

"You want to get married?!" Lyvia asked, not even caring how shocked she sounded, "Now? We could be dead tomorrow. Incoming massive alien invasion, remember?"

Sam grinned and shrugged, "Seize the day, right?"


End file.
